


Freezing

by marvelaf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hypothermia, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: “Did you know?” Stark asked. She could see the look in Steve’s eyes. He knew something alright.“Yes.” Steve responds. Tony’s face is taken over by anger and he raises his arm to strike Steve, but she stands in his way.“Y/N, move please.” Tony says with tears in his eyes.“I can’t and you know that.” She says looking at Tony sympathetically. Tony’s tears start to drip down his face.





	Freezing

“Did you know?” Stark asked. She could see the look in Steve’s eyes. He knew something alright.

“Yes.” Steve responds. Tony’s face is taken over by anger and he raises his arm to strike Steve, but she stands in his way.

“Y/N, move please.” Tony says with tears in his eyes.

“I can’t and you know that.” She says looking at Tony sympathetically. Tony’s tears start to drip down his face.

“Y/N! MOVE NOW!” Tony cries loudly. Steve places his hand on her shoulder and then takes off running. Tony tries to move around her but she blocks his path.

“Y/N, I will hurt you if you don’t let me go after him.” Tony snarls.

“I’d love to see you try.” She says sympathetically smiling at him. Tony breaks down sitting on the floor, knowing he wouldn’t be able to beat her in a fight.

“They were my parents Y/N, please. Barnes deserves to die.” Tony cries out. She sits down next to him, trying to comfort her former teammate.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that Tony.” She says rubbing the shoulder of the Iron Man suit.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Tony says. She furrows her brows in confusion. Tony then releases something from his suit which falls over her sitting body and then locks onto the metal ground below her.

“Tony! What the fuck!” She screams, resisting the cage of sorts that Tony has locked her in.

“They were my parents.” Tony mutters before taking off in his suit.

“Fucking hell!” She yells banging her hand on the hard metal wall.

Steve was running for his life. Bucky had to get out of here or else Stark would kill him. Y/N would give him as much time as possible to get out of there, but Stark gets inventive when his angry. He runs over to the quinjet where Bucky is currently waiting.

“Buck- let’s get out of here, I have to get you out of here.” Steve says moving quickly to activate the jet.

“Where’s Y/N?” Bucky asks, his mind going to the worst possible scenario.

“She’s my distraction.” He says slowing for a second wondering what he had done to his girl. He left her there. Is she okay? Of course, she’s okay, he thinks, shes an avenger like him.

Bucky only nods in response and the jets quickly takes off, headed towards Wakanda. King T’Challa has been kind enough to offer refuge for Bucky in his country. It’s a long way from Siberia, but worth the ride for Bucky’s safety. As they leave on the quinjet, a storm begins to rage.

Suddenly, a loud bang and a rattle in the jet.

“Shit, Starks found us.” Steve mutters.

“What?” Bucky yells.

“He found us, Buck. Damn!” Steve yells banging his fist on the controls.

“Steve, he wants me. Just surrender me.” Bucky sighs.

“No Buck, I didn’t sign the accords, he’s after me just as much as you.” Steve says.

“But did you kill his parents.” Bucky laughs wryly. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Open the door.” Bucky asks. Steve obliges and Stark flies in. Bucky raises his gun as Stark raises his hand.

“You killed my parents.” Tony yells.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky yells. Tony rolls his eyes and blasts his repulsors at Bucky who stops it with his metal hand.

“Do you even remember them!” Tony yells. Steve puts the plane into autopilot and grabs his shield and throws it towards Tony. The hit takes Tony by surprise, which makes him stop the repulsor blast.

“I remember all of them.” Bucky replies. Tony drops his raised fists and slumps onto the floor. Steve sits next to him.

“Tony, I-” Steve starts.

“Save your breath Rogers.” Tony mutters before standing up and exiting the aircraft.

“Steve, if Tony is here, wheres Y/N?” Bucky asks quickly turning the plane around.

* * *

 

She had been sitting in the metal cage for over an hour. The cold metal floor of the facility and the cold metal walls of Tony’s cage did not provide proper warmth. Also being in Siberia didn’t quite help. Her lips are starting to turn blue and her whole body is shaking.

“Steve.” She says, trying to use her comms to contact Steve. The past attempts were unsuccessful, but she is starting to get desperate. The magnets that are holding down the cage must be interfering with the system.

“Shit.” She cries out, tears slipping down her face. This cold could kill her at this point. Her body is trembling as she cries out for anyone to help her.

* * *

 

“We have to go faster, I can’t believe I left her there. What was I thinking?” Steve yells at Bucky, who is piloting the jet now. Steve was currently pacing along the back of the quinjet, occasionally punching the wall.

“Steve sit down! I’m doing the best I can! This storm is hard to navigate.” Bucky yells back to Steve.

“She could be dead, or dying Buck! We have to get there soon!” Steve cries out.

“Okay, we’re 5 minutes out.” Bucky says softly, agreeing with Steve.

“I’m jumping, you land this thing and meet me in there.” Steve says grabbing his shield and opening the hatch.

“Steve, do you really want to go in there alone?” Bucky asks.

“No, but if she's dying, I have to get in there as soon as possible.” Steve whispers before he jumps out of the jet.

Steve glides through the air and then lands on top of his shield. A parachute would have wasted time. He carefully gets up and sprints over to where he left you. He hears faint sobbing coming from some sort of metal box.

“Y/N!” Steve yells. She gasps.

“Steve!” Y/N yells back.

“Doll, are you okay in there?” Steve asks moving over and touching the frozen metal.

“I’m really cold Steve. And tired” She says.

“Don’t go to sleep Y/n! I’m going to get you out of here.” Steve promises. He starts to bang on the metal with his shield causing dents in it. After a minute of banging on the metal, it breaks open revealing his girlfriend.

Y/N’s lips were blue and her face was paler than usual. She was shaking vigorously.

“Shit.” Steve mutters under his breath. He reaches into the cage and grabs Y/N, pulling her out. Her body is freezing to the touch. Steve cradles her body against his chest and he feels her move closer to the source of warmth that is his body.

Steve presses on the earpiece in his ear to active the intercom system to tell Bucky to keep the jet running and warm. He runs through the facility with Y/N gripping tightly to his chest.

“Steve! It hurts!” She cries out with every movement of his body.

“I know baby. I’m so sorry.” Steve whispers. He finally makes it to the quinjet, where Bucky is standing in the bridge waiting for them.

“She’s freezing Buck.” Steve says.

“The heats up, just sit there with her in your lap.” Bucky says grabbing the emergency blanket and placing it over their sitting bodies.

“Thank you Buck.” She whispers quietly.

“Hey you! You really scared us.” Bucky says rubbing her shoulder. She winces.

“Y/N, did he hurt you?” Steve asks trying to keep his anger towards Tony under control.

“No, just locked me in a cage.” She laughed before wincing again.

“Okay, just rest baby. But don’t sleep.” Steve whispers.

Steve and Y/N sat in a comfortable silence while Bucky flew the plane to Wakanda. Once they arrived Bucky landed the plane and quickly got out to speak with T’Challa. Y/N was still sat in Steve’s arms and she looked up at him a gave him a small smile.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry, I never should have left you there.” Steve says, his voice cracking. She raises a hand to run along his stubby jawline.

“Steve, I wouldn’t have let you stay.” She smiles.

“I’m still sorry, you almost died.” Steve laughs.

“Yeah, speaking of, I’m still freezing.” Y/N laughs. Steve stands still carrying her in his arms. She shivers as her back was exposed to the air.

“Alright let’s get you to the doctor’s.” Steve says.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
